onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamie Scott
Jamie Scott (born February 12, 1984) is a British singer, songwriter and producer. He is one of One Direction's primary songwriters and a frequent collaborator. Background He started playing the guitar and piano at age seven and became influenced by artists such as Stevie Wonder and Donny Hathaway, whom he listened to as a child. He originally formed a duo in college, inspired by Simon & Garfunkel, and whilst performing at various acoustic shows in London, his dying aunt bought him a new piano and he began writing music for the next 3 years. He originally signed a contract with Sony Music in 2002 after publishers whom he sent his demo tapes too, liked his voice an thought he should sing for himself. He then went on to join forces with Toby Smith to work on his full length album, named "Soul Searching". During the making of the album, he played solo shows, then played as part of the Blues & Soul magazine tour as well as performing with artists such as Alicia Keys, Kelly Clarkson and others. "Soul Searching" was set for release in 2005, but was delayed and never got released due to the merger between Sony and BMG. "Made", one of his songs, was featured in the movie soundtrack to "Step Up". He actually appears in the movie as the character Collin and he performs the song as well as playing the guitar during another song performance. In 2011, he collaborated with TommyD, a music producer, and formed "Graffiti6". One of their songs named "Stare Into The Sun" was used by The Sun newspaper as part of their "Seize the summer" advertising campaign. The Dutch "Wieckse beer" also used it for their commercial. Some of their other songs found success on big TV shows such as Greys Anatomy, CSI New York and Covert Affairs. They signed a deal with Capitol Records and went on to release an album, "Colours", in early 2012. Scott's solo album "My Hurricane" was released on 20 January 2015 and debuted at #14 on the iTunes chart in America. He has written and produced with artists such as One Direction, Enrique Iglesias, Nicole Scherzinger, JLS and many more as well as featuring in Example's single "Millionaires" and Wally Lopez's "You Can't Stop the Beat". In 2016, Scott co-wrote Niall Horan's debut solo single, This Town. He also co-wrote seven other songs including Major Lazer's Cold Water, which features Justin Bieber and MØ. Awards and Nominations Latin Grammy Awards American Music Awards Filmography Actor * Step Up (2006)—as Colin Music * 27 Dresses – writer and performer of "Lady West" Credits One Direction Up All Night * "More Than This" — writing, composer *"Stole My Heart" — writing, composer Take Me Home *"C'mon, C'mon" — writing, composer *"She's Not Afraid" — writing, composer Midnight Memories * "Best Song Ever" — writing * "Diana" — writing * "Midnight Memories" — writing * "You & I" — writing * "Strong" — writing * "Through The Dark" — writing * "Better Than Words" — writing * "Does He Know?" — writing, production * "Alive" — writing Four * "Ready to Run" — writing * "Fool's Gold" — writing, production * "Night Changes" — writing * "No Control" — writing * "Fireproof" — writing * "Spaces" — writing * "Clouds" — writing * "Illusion" — writing * "Once in a Lifetime" — writing [[Made in the A.M.|''Made In The A.M.]] * "Hey Angel" — writing * "Drag Me Down" — writing * "Infinity" — writing * "Long Way Down" — writing * "Never Enough" — writing * "What a Feeling" — writing, production * "Walking in the Wind" — writing * "Home" — writing, production ''Flicker * "This Town" - writing External Links * @ItsJamieScott Official Twitter Account * Jamie Scott Official Facebook Account * @jsbaylin Official Instagram Account Category:People Category:British people Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Producers